Love Rules Without Rules
by Storm Midnight
Summary: "They came from completely opposite ends of the spectrum: a stoic soldier and a cheery artist, how the two could coexist in a relationship was a miracle." GerIta Sentence Challenge, Yaoi


**I've finally posted something for my OTP, yes! Okay so this is my first Sentence Challenge and I'm really happy with how it turned out. I would like to thank my friends for putting together the list of words for me, you are all wonderful! Oh and since she inspired number 38, this entire thing is dedicated to the totally awesome Lauren! *insert fanfare here***

**As per usual I don't own Hetalia, if anyone has problems with the rating PM me (I don't think there should be any, in a couple there are mature things implied but there's nothing explicit), and I hope you enjoy!**

**RandomFunFact: The title is an Italian proverb. I though it fit very well.**

* * *

><p><strong>Love Rules Without Rules<strong>

**1 - Kiss**

As the clock struck midnight Italy threw his arms around Germany's neck and fused their lips together in an overzealous celebration of the New Year.

**2 - Cold**

Feliciano had a tendency to hog the bed sheets, leaving Ludwig to wake up freezing around two each morning.

**3 - Soft**

Italy snuggled up against his lover with a contented sigh as Germany wondered what exactly about his shoulder made such a good pillow.

**4 - Shock**

Blue eyes widened as he felt the tip of the gun touch the back of his head, a pained whisper broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

**5 - Potatoes**

"Ve, I stopped listening to _Fratello_ a long time ago because no matter what he says about you I think you're perfect, and that's what matters most, right?"

**6 - Rain**

They ran through the park searching for shelter, each laughing at how the other was getting soaked despite Ludwig holding up his jacket as makeshift umbrella for two.

**7 - Agenda**

Germany's daily routine boiled down to a fairly simple (albeit strictly followed) schedule: get up, get ready, try to work, Italy, finish remaining (most) work around midnight.

**8 - Conflict**

When material problems needed to be confronted, Italy was always the first to surrender, but whenever they faced inner turmoil it was Germany who always found an excuse to leave.

**9 - Telephone**

Germany had borrowed Italy's phone in order to locate his own, and couldn't suppress a blush and a small smile when he saw his number listed with a 'heart' before and after it.

**10 - Drink**

The German polished off his fifth pint of the night, unaware of a set of caramel eyes sizing him up from across the bar.

**11 - Fall**

Attempting to rake leaves quickly proved pointless as Ludwig watched his boyfriend run around the yard, diving into every pile and giggling like a child.

**12 - Death**

The ever spreading splashes of blood upon that blue uniform proved to him that it was already too late.

**13 - Melody**

Other than a select few compositions of Beethoven, Mozart, and Austria, Germany made it overtly clear that he was not a music lover, something Italy swore to change.

**14 - Talent**

Italy couldn't help but laugh as Ludwig blushed and sputtered excuses while he hid a whisk behind his back and threw off the apron he was wearing, trying to mask his secret passion.

**15 - Weakness**

Germany always had a reputation for being stubborn, but somehow Italy managed to have the stronger nation wrapped around his finger.

**16 - Cry**

He wrapped his arms around the brunette and whispered all the tender nothings he could think of, even that three-worded taboo, anything was worth trying to stop those tears.

**17 - Highway**

No matter what, they always argued whenever Ludwig took the Autobahn home from world meetings, apparently 155 km/h was Feli's definition of _'too slow.'_

**18 - Box**

Italy counted heavily upon the truth in those funny stories _fratello_ told him about how people would never disturb the home of a tomato box fairy, he just never counted on Germany finding his crate of tomatoes.

**19 - Big News**

"Ve, it'll work out, as long as _Fratello _doesn't shoot you when we tell him, I'm sure everything will be fine!"

**20 - Art**

Italy rarely paid any attention during world meetings, sketching Germany in the margins of his notes was too much fun.

**21 - Substitute **

Feliciano looked at the contents of the shopping bag dumbstruck before asking in a dangerous voice, "Ve, _why_ are there jars of sauce where the tomatoes should be?"

**22 - Jealousy**

Within seconds Germany was across the room and dragging Italy away, France and Prussia had gotten _far_ too close for his liking.

**23 - Hands**

They walked together in silence with Ludwig blushing awkwardly and Feliciano grinning like a fool, the tightening of interlaced fingers served as the only communication needed between them.

**24 - Quarrel**

Shrill shouts bounced off of angry yells, furious noises occasionally punctuated by the shattering of china and glass, only ending in tears and exasperated sighs.

**25 - Memory**

In a far corner of the attic there were several boxes of albums and other various mementos, among them a rusted iron cross and a battered white flag.

**26 - Forever**

Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before the two got engaged, but no one expected Italy randomly popping the question in the middle of a world meeting.

**27 - Escape**

Feliciano carefully climbed over the balcony's railing and jumped, landing on top of his boyfriend as they both hit the ground with a soft thump.

**28 - Sickness**

Feliciano gently placed a damp cloth on the sleeping blonde's forehead, sorely wishing that he didn't push himself so hard.

**29 - Balance**

They came from completely opposite ends of the spectrum: a stoic soldier and a cheery artist, how the two could coexist in a relationship let alone stand in the same room without the universe imploding was a miracle.

**30 - Dance**

Even though the Italian was normally lazy and clumsy, Germany discovered that once a melody was in the air the brunette's footwork became a thing of utmost beauty.

**31 - Home**

Without the scent of pasta wafting through, the large manor seemed to be rather cold and lonely.

**32 – Confusion**

Blue eyes blinked open blearily, becoming painfully aware of the situation: he was tied to a chair and a very familiar brunette was bound and being held a few feet in front of him at gunpoint.

**33 - Focus**

Italy pouted for a moment before grabbing Germany by the tie and stubbornly leading him upstairs, the blonde had done enough paperwork for one day.

**34 - Lightning/Thunder**

Ludwig cautiously groped around in the darkness searching for the drawer where he kept the flashlights, a task made all the more difficult by the sobbing Italian latched to his arm.

**35 - Bonds**

Feliciano carefully sifted through the contents of what he dubbed Ludwig's 'Special Box,' pulling out several toys he deemed appropriate for that night.

**36 - Balloon**

"There, you're lucky the vind blew it into a tree, but if you let it go again I am _not _chasing after it!"

**37 - Curiosity**

Germany wondered what would have happened if he had just left that box of tomatoes sitting in the woods.

**38 - Gift**

"You see Feli, these shoes don't have laces, that vay you von't need me to tie them every ten minutes."

**39 - Hold**

The blonde's hand was a vice grip, assuring Feliciano that he wasn't going anywhere, "Vhatever you do, don't look down."

**40 - Innocence**

After nearly two years of dating Italy still couldn't understand what made Germany so uncomfortable when he didn't wear clothes to bed.

**41 - Hidden **

Feliciano sat in the far corner of the closet hugging his knees, trying to ignore his fear and panic by mentally making a list of things that would need to be done once Ludwig got over his hangover tomorrow morning and praying he would remain undiscovered until then.

**42 - Theater**

Italy often compared his relationship with Germany to that of _Romeo and Juliet_ (on the sole basis that his _fratello_ was Tybalt incarnate); one could only imagine the Italian's horror when—after several centuries—he _finally_ realized Shakespeare was British.

**43 - Past**

Italy pulled away from the kiss and cocked his head to the side, unable to shake the feeling that the man in front of him was familiar somehow.

**44 - Heaven**

It was exceedingly rare that Feliciano asserted himself, but as he kissed down that pale neck he found himself sorely wanting to show what exactly made Italians the best lovers.

**45 - Hell**

One day Italy sat down to help out with the bills and that same day Germany discovered why Italians weren't cut out to be bankers.

**46 - Sun**

Germany winced as gentle hands rubbed aloe onto his back and Italy murmured continuous apologies, this wasn't the first time the brunette had mistaken tanning oil for sunblock.

**47 - Welcome**

Italy knew that no matter how many times Germany yelled to go away or to leave him alone, he'd always leave the front door open in hopes that the Italian would visit the next day.

**48 - Need**

A feral sort of energy tore through him as he pinned Italy against the wall, their lips met again in a carnal fashion with the German quickly dominating.

**49 - Hair**

So many hours had been spent contemplating the gravity-defying nature of Italy's curl, and so many more hours Germany spent exploiting it once he discovered its true function.

**50 - Victory**

Feliciano proudly held the distinction of being the only person ever to make Ludwig laugh in public.

* * *

><p><strong>I started writing this on New Years (hence number 1) and most of the sentences tend to be on the fluffy side but I'm still really proud of them. <strong>

**So do you have any favorites? Think any of them could be developed into oneshots or stories? Review and let me know!**

**Oh and if I _do_ make some into stories, what should the Big News of number 19 be?**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
